Splatoon: Adventures in Inkopoilis
by Gentle Giants
Summary: Follows the adventures of the Squidbeak Splatoon as the battle the Octarians.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **This is the first time I have actually published a fanfic but I have been considering it for years. I apologize for the generic summary I am terrible at writing those.**

 **A/N made some changes to fix this chapter**

 **Prologue**

In an an unknown part of the world there is a peaceful city known as Inkopoilis here many humanoid sea creatures live together. While it is a calm city now it wasn't always that way as it and many neighboring communities were once locked in a fierce war between the two dominant species the Inklings and the Octarians. After years of battles the Inklings won the war and the Octarians fleed to their homeland Octo Valley this marked the end of what is known as the Great Turf War. With their defeat the Octarians retained their hatred of Inklings and spent the next one hundred years conspiring their revenge.

A few years back a veteran of the great turf war Cap'n Cuttlefish heard of the Octarians plans and secretly refounded the Squidbeak Splatoon with his granddaughters Callie and Marie acting as his agents. Together the three of them foil the plans of the Octarians. While they've been successful in their missions so far Cap'n Cuttlefish belives more agents will be needed in the near future.

* * *

A teenage Inkling enters Inkopoilis tower because he decided he wanted to give turf wars a try after watching a match on TV. He had never seen a sport like it and immediately wanted to give it a try. He walked up to a desk to register so he could begin competing in matches.

After he did this a woman informed him to head over to Amno Knights to get a weapon.He walked over to Amno Knights to get a weapon. Once he entered he was greeted by a Horseshoe crab." _Hello,hel- Oh you must be new here I'm Sheldon and I run Amno knights what weapon are you in the market for_? Sheldon said introducing himself. _Oh Hello my name is Marcus and I'm looking for a weapon to compete in turf wars with_. Marcus replied. _I'm afraid you'll need to raise your level in turf wars if you want to purchase a weapon._ Sheldon frowned. _However I'd be willing to give a weapon just this once so you can raise your level._ Sheldon handed Marcus a Splattershot Jr. and explained to him in great detail how It worked. _Thanks for the weapon I'll be sure to come back after winning some battles."_

Marcus waved goodbye to Sheldon.

Marcus walked out of the store only the find out it was dark out. _"What the hell how long was he talking?_

The next day

Marcus with his new weapon in hand began to head of to Inkopolis tower in hopes of competing in his first turf war. When he arrived to the lobby he was greeted buy three other inklings who would be his teammates."It's about time a someone else showed up now we can compete."an inkling girl mumbled. Marcus with his teammates headed of for the locker room so that he could compete in his first turf war.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And that concludes the first chapter I've spent months planing this out and am excited to finally be releasing it feel free to leave a review and constructive criticism.**

 **Character Bio:**

 **Name: Marcus**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Skin Color: Brown**

 **Age: 15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N This chapter is going to be longer than the first and lot more is going to happen. As for the rating I'm not entirely sure if it's going to stay the same but it will never be higher than Teen.**

Shortly after arriving to Inkopolis tower both teams were taken to a locker room were they could change their clothes and choose their weapons. They were then instructed to wait for a voice in the loud speakers to tell them when the match was about to begin.

After waiting in the locker room for a while a voice coming from the loud speakers informed both teams that the match was about to begin and that it would be held in Moray Towers. Both teams grab there weapons and super jump to their teams spawn points. Marcus's team emerged with yellow ink on their hair meaning that yellow is color of ink they need to spread the other team had green ink.

After landing in Moray Towers Marcus and his teammates immediately started to run down the ramps spreading as much ink as they could while attempting to get to the

center of the stage as fast as they could. After he finished running down the ramps Marcus noticed that the green team had not only gotten to the center first by jumping of the slopes of the tower, but they had also covered up most of the stage. Marcus then continued to spread his ink when he noticed a thin red line aimed at his leg, realizing it was a charger he quickly dodged it. In response Marcus throws a splat bomb at an the inkling but it misses, the other inkling shoots Marcus again this time splatting him.

After respawning Marcus began to head for the tower of the other team in an attempt to cover it with yellow ink, one of his teammates notices this and super jumps to his location and began making a path for him. When they reached the top they were both immediately splatted before they spread anymore ink. The match ends before they were able to try to respawn. After the match Judd deems the green team as the victors.

Disappointed Marcus leaves Inkopolis Tower deciding to try again the next day and is about to walk home when he notices the inkling with the roller and decided to thank him." _Thanks for helping me during the turf_ war". Marcus said initiating conversation." _Don't mention it_ " _The_ Inkling replied." _Hey you did pretty good out there what's your name_?" " _My name is Marcus what's yours_?"

" _My name is Damien_ " The inkling replied. The two boys talked for a while learning that they not only started turf wars around the same time but also go to the same school." _I'd love to continue but I have to go now_ " Damien exclaimed after noticing it was getting late." _It's alright we can talk again later_ ".The two boys then walked away from each other.

* * *

Marcus had left Inkopolis tower and arrived at his house late but was relieved to get a text from parents were running errands and wouldn't know when he arrived. After eating dinner he turned on the tv to see that Inkopolis news was on. On the screen Callie and Marie appeared and began like they normally did revealing the stages that could be used at the time. Suddenly they both appeared to have shocked expressions on their faces. They both reveal the the great zapfish has been captured meaning that matches would be cancelled due to low power. The squid sisters suspect that a UFO spotted earlier might be involved. Inkopolis news he ends as it normally does as it normally does and Marcus turns off the tv shocked by what he just heard. He realized Not only were matches a drain on power with out the great zapfish but matches could get dangerous if the spawn points. He went to bed deciding he would investigate it after school.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry it took awhile to get this one out I will try to get chapter 3 out sooner but life and school may get in the way.**

 **Feel free to review and share ways I can improve this story.**

 **Character Bio**

 **Name: Damien**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Age: 15**

 **Skin: Pale**

 **Hair color: Blue**

 **NOTE: A detail I forgot to include in the last chapter is that Marcus's hair color is purple.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

I'm glad that I was able to get the first two chapters out but now that school is starting I won't be able to update as frequently as I wanted. However to make up for that from now on the chapters in this fanfiction will be significantly longer than the first two.

* * *

It was an interesting day at school as most of the inklings were discussing the disappearance of the great zapfish. Many theories were being shared throughout the school day as everyone wanted to know exactly what discussions reached their peak during lunch that day.

Marcus had entered the cafeteria and was looking for a place to then noticed Damien and walked over to him. "Hey did you here about the zapfish's disappearance?". "Yeah I did what do think could have happened?" Damien replied while ushering Marcus to sit across from him."I don't know but I'm heading of to inkoplis tower find out why." Marcus explained in a serious tone."Hey I could help and I know someone who could come with us."Damien exclaimed excited by what he was hearing." I guess you should be more familiar with the area than me after all you have been competing longer than I have."

The two boys then agreed to meet up at inkopolis tower two hours after rest of the day proceeded normally until school ended when Marcus rode back home on his order to prepare Marcus had to get everything he needed. He grabbed his cellphone, Three flashlights knowing it would get dark,and a backpack to store everything. He then got on his bike and rode to inkoplis he arrived he left his bike on a rack and saw Damien and a girl waiting for him.

"Oh Marcus glad your finally here this Yvonne she is a friend of mine who will be joining us." Damien beamed." You can call me Eve if you want." Yvonne said introducing herself. Marcus was blushing but he tried to keep it to himself as he went to shook her hand.

"It's best that I help you as I'm the most familiar with the area if you plan on finding anything." She said while looking at the two of them. Marcus and Damien both nodded in agreement and then the trio finally began their search.

* * *

To start of they began to ask around and see if anyone knows what had happened no one knew anything to them it was like the zapfish had disappeared overnight. As they continued walking Damien saw that a manhole was partially opened."Did you see something? Eve asked after noticing that he was distracted. No it's nothing let's keep going." Eve wasn't entirely convinced by his reply but didn't push him any further.

As they day went on the inklings each became more noticeably discouraged as they weren't getting any answers. After awhile it was dark out and in order to conserve power all the lights in inkopolis had to be shut down at 9 o'clock. As result Marcus handed out flash lights so they could was at this time as they were passing the manhole again that they heard a noise.

"I hope I'm not the only one who heard that. Damien nervously asked. I think it's coming from that manhole." Shouted Marcus while running towards it. A rustling sound came from it confirming his suspicions. He slowly aproched the manhole when it suddenly opened revealing an elderly inkling.

"What hell were you doing down there old man?" Asked Damien clearly upset. Damien he's old show some respect. Eve shouted while glaring at him. The old man looked at the inklings with suspicion." Why are you kids out so late anyway? He asked while climbing out of the manhole. We want to know what happened to the zapfish. Marcus replied hoping the man would know something about it's disappearance. If you really want to know come down here and I'll show you." He sighed and then removed the manhole cover so that they could crawl in. While the inklings weren't exactly thrilled to go down there they had realized that they were running out of options and agreed to swim down.

* * *

When they arrived they were shocked to see that they not in the sewer or even in inkopolis."Hey I've never been here before where are we? Eve asked clearly confused by how far they were from home. We are in Octo Valley a couple miles from we're the Octarians live. The old man said noticing that the inklings arrival. But who are you and what are why are you here. Damien asked while looking around. My name is Cap'n Cuttlefish and I live here. Cap'n Cuttlefish said introducing himself. But what does that have to do with the disappearance of the great zapfish?" Marcus asked.

"I'll get to that years ago I served in the great turf war against the Octarians. And over the years I've noticed the Octarians plotting against the citizens of inkopolis and with help I'd stop them. As you know the great zapfish is missing and I know that it was Octarians who did it. The inklings were shocked none of them had even considered that idea until now. You see the Octarians are tiring to use the zapfish to power there weapons so they can attack then how do we get back the zapfish and stop the three inklings all said in unison. Anyway I'm the leader of the Squidbeak Splatoon a group of agents keeping a close eye on the Octarians if you want you can join to help us stop them". Marcus, Eve, and Damien all looked at each other all knowing the important decision they had to make.

A/N

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to work hard on the fourth and others in the future. Also this story isn't going to go exactly the same as it did in the games and there will be more agents so by the time I get to Splatoon 2 and Octo exspansion i might already have an agent 8. Also I have made up my mind the rating will change at some time but it won't happen immediately. But I can assure this fanfiction will never delve into lemon territory.

Character Bio

Name: Yvonne (Eve for short)

Sex: Female

Age: 15

Skin Color: Pale

Hair Color: Orange


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **While I plan on continuing my splatoon fanficton I've been considering branching of in to other stories. When this happens updates will become less common. Don't be alarmed I don't on quitting this story any time soon.**

* * *

 **8:00 PM**

 **Octo Valley**

The three inklings were faced with an important decision. Would they join the Squidbeak Splatoon or go back home to their normal lives. Marcus found this decision particularly difficult as he had little experience with weapons. Not only that but he was shocked to learn that the Octarians took the had assumed it was just a cruel prank like the other inklings did. And he knew that Eve Damien felt the exact same way. Until now none of them had ever considered the Octarians as suspects. " _Can we discuss this in private before making a decision?_ Eve asked a bit nervously. _Sure I'll give until to_ _morrow night to make your decision."_ Cap'n Cuttlefish replied. Eve thanked him and then the three of the jumped into the manhole and they went back to their homes.

 **11:00 PM**

 **Near Damien's Apartment**

Damien walked home shortly after agreeing to discuss the matter the next day. As he walked he was nervous about making his decision. He wanted to help out but couldn't. Damien was terrified he could get injured or worse killed. He also feared that his skills wouldn't be enough he had little experience in turf wars and only participated in them as hobby anyway. He didn't need to go he'd just be dead weight anyway. He suddenly stopped feeling guilt over these thoughts. If he has the opportunity to prevent a invasion then why wouldn't he do anything about it? What about about all people in the city what was he going to do let them die in war? He began walking again pondering his decision.

 **4:00 AM**

 **Yvonne's House**

Eve was getting ready for school that day thinking about the events of the previous night. She knew for sure she was going to join. She believed it was the right thing to do and that the ufo spotted on that the zapfish disapered as confirmation that it was the Octarians. Eve then left her house and began to walk to school. As she walked she recalled information she had read about the Octarians. Apparently their military is strong and advanced often hiring young Octolings as soldiers. Despite this the people are very poor and often starve as all their money goes to the hoped that things would get better for the Octarians bit at this point it wasn't likely as it seemed the Octarians government wanted war

 **6:30 AM**

 **School**

Marcus had arrived to school a bit later than he usually did but he didn't care. He was so deep in thought he wouldn't be able focus anyway. As he went through his classes he started to regret his decision to go after the zapfish. He knew he was going to join anyway but he knew he needed more practice before fighting anyone he thought back to how he lost his first turf war despite his best efforts.

He would do anything he could to defend his home but he didn't want to feel useless. During their search for the zapfish it was Eve and Damien who did most of the talking and while he mostly kept it to himself Marcus felt like he wasn't needed. "I just don't want to feel useless." He thought To himself as the school bell rang. He grabbed his notes as class began still unsure of himself.

 **12:00 PM**

 **The Lunch Room**

The inklings meet up in the lunch room like they had agreed to earlier. Eve seemed that they would succeed but Damien and Marcus were had their doubts." _Eve do your really think we're ready for this_? Marcus asked shyly. _I know this is really important but I don't think we're ready_. Eve frowned but let him continue. Damien and I have little experience in fighting or turf wars we doubt we could be of any use. Eve smiled then began to speak. _That's why we're going to start training_. This got both boys attention and she knew then laughed as she continued. _You didn't think we would be going out there unprepared did you?" The boys just stared at her not saying a thing._

No one said anything for what felt like hours until finally Damien gained the courage to speak.

 _Maybe we could do some practice in the training room after school after all it's that we're prepared._ Damien suggested. _Alright that's a great idea maybe we could start tomorrow._ Marcus quickly added _We could even do this everyday imagine how much practice we could get in."_ Eve shouted to the dismay of everyone else _. Well_ _shit I wouldn't go that far._ Damien responded only to receive a glare from Eve _Yeah on second thought everyday sounds great."_

* * *

 **3:00 PM**

 **Octo Valley**

Cap'n cuttlefish had just had a conversation with Callie and Marie regarding the events of the previous night. Callie was pretty optimistic about having more agents though Marie doubted they could do anything significant. They went back and forth for a while but were stopped by their grandfather. They soon left to appear on Inkopolis news leaving him alone.

The old man sighed as he began to cleans his cabin. Though he would never admit he had asked the kids to join him out of desperation. He knew that the Octarians were planning something for years but when he learned that they stole the zapfish he was terrified. Cuttlefish then stopped cleaning and went outside to clear his mind when suddenly heard a noise coming from the manhole.

The inklings from before jump out. " _You all arrived earlier than I expected_. The old inkling said as he wiped the sweat from his head. _We thought it would best if we arrived earlier._ Marcus replied while trying to sound as confident as he could. _So are you joining_ _the Squidbeak Splatoon?_ Cap'n Cuttlefish asked as the kids nodded in response. _I hope your all serious about this because once you get involved there's no turning back."_

There was a brief pause but eventually Marcus began to speak. _Of course we will we won't let the Octarians win without a fight._ Marcus responded while giving a thumbs up. The squid kids smiled as Cuttlefish let out a sigh of relief. _Well then I'd like to congratulate you on becoming agents of the Squidbeak Splatoon."_

 **A/N**

 **I'm so glad glad I finally finished this chapter even though it was a bit late. I've tried a lot of new things with this one and I hope that you enjoyed it. Remember to leave a review and don't hesitate on sharing anyway I can improve.**

 **I also want you to know that more characters for this story are on the way. Thank you so much for reading and I can't wait till you see the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm so glad I was able to get this far and I hope you have enjoyed this. Feel free to leave a review I'll read every single one I get. Also the locations the characters visit will rarely be recreations of stages from the games. I made this decision so that I could construct a slightly different story from the games. That and I want to keep it fresh and less predictable.**

 **3:30 PM**

 **Octo** **Valley**

The inklings were overjoyed that everything was going so smoothly. All three talked nonstop for a few minutes before being stopped by Cap'n all as excited as the inklings were they needed to calm down as the situation they were in was serious. " _I need you all to be ready; your first mission starts right now!_ He sternly informed them.

He handed them all **hero's outfits** and **headsets.** Then he instructed them all to put them on. They each changed into the outfits (separately of course) then went back to the cabin.

Damien began looking closely at the outfits then looked at Cap'n Cuttlefish. " _Man these outfits are small who wore these before us?_ Cap'n Cuttlefish was caught if guard by his question. _My other agents wore them"._ The old man quickly _answered._ Damien thought to ask who the the other agents were but realized he probably wouldn't get an answer. " _Here are some weapons for you; your really gonna need them tonight."_ He handed each a weapons and some **Splat Bombs**.

" _Do you see that pile launchpad over there?_ Cap'n cuttlefish asked his agents receiving nods in response. _U_ _se it to super jump to this location._ He continued as he marked part of a map with a marker then handed it to Eve. _And remember to watch each other's backs things can get dangerous out there._ The old inkling shouted as the agents ran towards the launchpad.

* * *

 **4:00 PM**

 **Octarian**

 **Miles away from cuttlefish cabin**

The inklings all landed at about the same time on a hill. They walked a short distance to be meet with the sight of several large buildings heavily guarded by Octarians. Suddenly a voice came from their headsets. " _It's seems like you've all arrived safely so I will now explain the mission to all you._ Cap'n cuttlefish began. _The zap fish are all being kept in different parts of Octo valley, so I need you to get a map from an ally currently stationed in that base._ "

There was a brief pause until Damien spoke into his headset." _Who are we looking for and where in building are they?_ _There's a young Octoling waiting for you in the lab on the second floor; sneak in their and speak with them! Cap'n cuttlefish instructed them._

The agents snuck around looking for an entrance until they saw a door with guarded by a single Octo trooper. Quietly Marcus snuck up to guard and shot it splatting it instantly.

When the entered they found themselves in a long hallway filled with doors as they walked they heard the sound of machines coming towards them. Eve tried to open a door to hide in but it was locked. Before she could could try another door the agents were stopped by three Octo troopers.

The troopers immediately started firing their weapons at the agents who quickly tried to dodge them. Damien threw a splat bomb which splatted one of the troopers. The other two survived due to the shields they were wearing.

Marcus and Eve uses their ink to make a path to swim closer while Damien distracted their enemies but got shot several time breaking his armor in the process. The other inklings now behind the Octo troopers shot them from behind splatting but not before the Octarians ink hit Damien splatting him.

His teammates ran towards the ink where their teammate had been. Suddenly Damien emerged from the ink with no scratches and his outfit was intact. " _We thought we had lost you for a second there are you alright!_ Eve shouted as she ran towards him. _It hurts a little but I'm fine."_

* * *

Suddenly all three agent heard Cap'n Cuttlefish's voice coming from their headsets. " _Did Amy of you get splatted?_ He quickly asked clearly concerned. _We got into a fight with some Octarians and I got splatted."_ Damien replied as they began walking in the opposite direction.

" _Be careful only have enough power to revive save you three times individually."_ His message to them ended after that. They continued walking until they reached the stairs. " _This is great now all we need to do is go these stairs grab the map and get the hell out of here!"_ Marcuss loudly exclaimed only to get slapped by Eve. " _Quiet down who knows what they could to us if we get caught."_ Whispered a clearly ticked off Eve. " _I guess your right."_ Marcus sighed and then walked up the stairs.

When got up stairs they saw a door with a window. Eve peered through and saw some some octarian soldiers. " _Are those Octolings she whispered?"_ She whispered to her friends. Damien and Marcus walked up to the window to see foor them selves. " _They seem to be looking for something but what?."_ Damien thought to himself. " _We don't have the time to question this; let's just get to the lab already."_ Marus said while stamping his foot impatiently. The other obliged.

They continued walking through the hallways of the second floor clearly lost. " _The old man should've given us a map._ Damien mumbled to himself. They eventually saw a sign on the wall with a map detailing the floors layout.

" _The lab should be this way_! Eve whispered while pointing to a section of the map. They ran in that direction until they saw a door. Marcus tried to open it. _Shit it's locked now what."_ Marcus whispers. Suddenly they say lights going up the stairs. " _It's the guards hurry and do something._ Damien whispered while trying to hide just how frightened he was. _Maybe a Splat bomb could work?"_ He continued as they all frantically tried to open doors to hide in only to find them all locked. " _It's worth a shot but we don't have have a lot of ink._ Eve responded while filling as she threw the bomb at the door allowing destroying it. Marcus and Damien threw Splat Bombs down the stairs splatting the guards. The agents then all into the laboratory.

* * *

When they got in they were greeted by a small Octarian with arms wearing a lab coat. "A _re you the agents I was told to meet here?_ He whispered nervously looking around as he spoke. " _Yeah we were sent get a map from you."_

He smiled relieved by this response. " _Here you are and to think I thought you'd never_ _arrive. My name is Gravy by the way."_ Gravy exclaimed whilst maintaining a nervous smile. The young Octoling quickly handed them then continued speaking. " _You weren't spotted on your way here were you. Actually we ran into a couple guards on our way here." Eve replied nonchalantly._

" _Please leave now before they catch you I've given you everything you need._ Gravy then began to rush them out but stopped at the window. " _I'll let down a ladder out the window so you can all climb down but there's nothing more I can do for you after that understand!"_ He whispered to the inklings reviving nods in response. Gravy then opened his window and hooked a fire escape ladder onto it. The agents then climbed down it and began to make their way back to the launchpad.

* * *

 **8:57 PM**

Going back to the launchpad was easier said than done. By now all guards in and around the facility knew they were here and were looking for them.

They say the launchpad and began to approach it when a pile of green ink appeared infront of them. They turned around and were met with an Octo trooper that had two tentacles. Before they could react it fired burts of ink at them. Marcus and Damien tried to grab the weapons but were shot down. Eve attempted to sneak behind him but met the same fate. When the agents were revived they realized they couldn't win. The octotrooper began to approach them until suddenly a shot was fired. The Octarian exploded into a pile of ink.

The young agents looked around but they say no one was there. With not time to question these events the inklings ran to launchpad and were launched back to the cabin.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **I apologize that this chapter took so long to release. I work on this as often as I can but life and school prevented me from working on it as frequently as I wanted to. As I stated earlier i am not going for one hundred percent accuracy in this story but it will follow the same structure as the game did.**

 **Feel free to leave a review I will try to read everyone I get.**


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**A/N This is the first chapter to be told from the first person. I'm sorry if this change is a jarring but I wanted to try something new. Not every chapter will be written like this and the story may occasionally alternate perspectives.**

 **Note: this chapter begins directly after the ending of chapter 5**

* * *

 **Marcus's Point of view**

Shortly after landing we gave the map to the captain who seemed to be a bit nervous about what we would say. " _Did you get the map?"_ The old man yelled as he ran to greet us.

" _Oh of course I have it right here"_ Eve replies as she handed the map to the captain who's mood instantly changed." _You did great out their_! _Keep this up and we just might win this_!" The old man seemed quite happy after that. Although I didn't know the man very well I could tell he genuinely meant what he said.

" _Now don't get cocky agents, we still have a lot_ of _work to do come back tomorrow night_!" We all nodded in agreement. After this we changed our clothes then jumped back into the manhole.

 **9:00 PM**

We all emerged from the manhole exhausted and began to walk towards the bus stop.

As we walked away I noticed that Damien looked visibly irritated as we walked.

" _Something on your mind_?" He paused then began to speak. " _Its just that we went down to easily during that last fight_."

I thought back to fight against that Octarian who almost killed us. I felt completely helpless and if weren't for that mysterious sniper we probably would have died.

Eve looked away briefly then began to speak " _You don't need to worry! I know the perfect place to train!" We immediately looked at here when she said this. "The Inkopolis training facility is your best bet if you wanna succeed._

" _Let's go first thing tomorrow_! _there's no school after all_!I shouted clearly exited by what I was hearing. Eve and Damien smiled as they heard this. I guess they just admired my enthusiasm I'm not sure.

Damien clapped his hands then began to shout. " _Sounds like a plan well meet tomorrow morning at 7 got that_!" We all nodded watched a the bus arrived. I let out a sigh of relief for after a long day I was finally heading home.

* * *

 **Marcus's house**

 **11:35 PM**

It was quiet when I arrived back home and met with a note on the door from my parents. They had left wouldn't be back before midnight. I sighed as this had become a common occurrence.I just walked to my room and collapsed onto my bed and immediately fell asleep..

That night in a dream I found myself outside in an area that was unfamiliar to me. While I was there I heard a voice." _Do not return to return to Octo Valley"._ I looked around the room but know one was there." _Where are you"_? There was no response just silence until I gained the courage to speak again.

" _And why shouldn't I"_! It waited for a while but the voice never responded. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind my back. I turned around to see and Octoling girl staring at me." _Who the hell are you_?"

She looked away from me and then walked away not saying anything to me. I can't remember what happened after that.

* * *

 **The next day**

I woke up startled by the sound of my own alarm. I checked the time, it was four forty five in the morning. I got dressed threw on a coat and quickly left. In retrospect I don't think this was such a good idea. After all this was the third day in a row i had rushed out my house so early. And as much as I enjoyed the quietness it was it came at the price of being tired all the time. Hell i didn't even eat anything so that only made it worse.I put on some headphones thinking that music could keep me awake. " _Shit I should have drank some coffee before I left"._

After several minutes of walking I had finally arrived and approached the building. However when I approached the door I could see the lights were off it wasn't open to the fact that I arrived a so early I just leaned against the wall and read messages on my phone. I looked at my watch it was five thirty and it wouldn't open until seven I would be there for quit a while.

Eventually a while I noticed two other inklings standing across the street. A girl that looked to be around my age and and older guy. I didn't think much of them until I was approached by the girl." _Hello is your name Marcus_?" I stared at her and quickly became suspicious of them.

" _Yes I am, why'd you ask_?" She smiled then continued. " _Eve sent us to join you_." This confused me as I couldn't think of any reason why she would send someone else to join us. After all we were training to fight the Octarians." _That doesn't make any sense,she didn't say anything about this last night_."

"I know you're confused _but we have to be_ _won't let anyone in unless they come in a group of five_ , so _she called her friends but I'm the only one who came_."After that I turned my attention from her and onto the guy with her. He was leaning against the wall of the building with his arms folded." _Hey what about you are you_?" He stared at me then shook his head." _No I've_ _never met her_." I decided not to push further as he seem to want to talk.

After that we all stood at the door awkwardly until the girl looked back at me." _By the way what's your name_ ,mine _name is Marcus_?" She looked at me with a wide smile on her face.. _"My name is Coral and this is my brother Jason_." Jason said nothing but cracked a small smile. Man I must have warmed up to them pretty quickly because after that because we talked for quite a long time.

* * *

 **6:35 PM**

After about an hour later I could finally see Eve and Damien slowly approaching us." _It's about time you showed up. Where the hell where you anyway_."

At this Damien nervously scratched his head. " _Well I forgot to set my alarm_." He paused to wipe sweat of his face." _And I didn't wake up until Eve started to_." She glared at him causing him to sweat ferociously." _Well if you didn't forget I wouldn't have had to do that_!" Things weren't looking good for him as he'd managed to piss her off again.Well that was until coral stepped in." _He made a mistake but were all here now so can we please just move on_!"

Eve looked away from us in embarrassment and lead us to the door." _I guess your right let's just go in I've been dying to show you all this place._

When we got inside I was surprised by how spacious it was. It wall a huge room filled with doors and at the front of the room was a counter for registration. Once we approached it we were greeted by a woman sitting in a desk being it. " _If your here to register sign this_." And as we were signing the papers we had I noticed that she and others in the room were staring at Jason. He just frowned and nervously signed his papers.And as soon as we were done he quickly ushered us out the room leaving us confused and Coral concerned.

" _Why did you do that_? _Are they making you feel uncomfortable_?" He looked back at her." _I just don't like all this attention I've been getting lately_." She looked as confused as we were and Jason recognized this." _You see I participated in the global test fire a while back and we great and received a lot of attention for it_. _I had never had this many people paying attention to me and I'm just not able to handle it_." And just by the tone of his voice I could tell he was being honest about this." _You don't have go in if you don't want too." He looked back at me and frowned._

 _I just don't like leaving my sister alone with people I don't know_ _." Damien seemed somewhat offended by this and Coral looked away from him. Jason recognized this and quickly apologized."_ _I'm sorry it's just I don't know you guys and I couldn't forgive myself if something bad happened_." We understood what he meant but that didn't make the situation any less awkward. Eve regognized this and quickly changed the conversation opening a door as she did this.

" _Let's just go in already I've been dying to show you this place_." We all sighed then followed her in. I thought that things wouldn't get more awkward than they were now. But in retrospect i couldn't have been any more wrong.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter despite it being written from a different perspective then the previous chapters. I wanted to try something new and see if it works. Please feel free to leave a review and I'll try to get the next one out soon!**


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

**A/N**

 **This chapter takes place only a few minutes after part 1**

 **Normal POV**

Later the group entered the main room of the facility which was filled with moving targets which they could shoot for while it didn't take long for more inklings to join them Marcus was surprised by the sheer amount of first there were only a handful of them but in only a matter of minutes their numbers had grown exponentially.

But what caught him of guard was that very few of them were shooting the targets in fact most didn't even bring their weapons. They all just stood around as if they were waiting for something or someone. He looked over at friends but they were just as confused as he was.

" _What he hell is going on_?" Eve turned to face him quickly trying to come up with an answer." _Maybe a celebrity is on their way here_."

" _I doubt anyone that famous is dumb enough to announce that they're coming_." Damien nodded his head in agreement." _He's probably right what makes you think it isn't usually like this_?"

Suddenly the room became quiet with only faint whispers coming from anyone. A had entered the room and was making its way towards a small table on the other side.

Forming a line every waked up to the table to sign a sheet of paper each taking turns while doing so. At this point the groups curiosity had peaked. Wanting an answer Marcus asked one of the teens in line.

" _Excuse me but what's all this about_?" The young inkling sighed then explained." _This line is for registration for the Inkopolis ranked champions you'd have to be living under a rock to not know that_."

Marcus smiled to himself clearly realizing what this meant.

 _If I can win this I'm sure that the prize will a lot of money_. He lost in his thoughts for quite some time until he was started by the sound of the door.

It had been slammed shut by someone who was clearly in a hurry. Soon he could see a tall inkling boy running towards the line. Once he got the he stood there exhausted and out of breath. His body was covered with small cuts and he smelled latter causing everyone else to avoid him. After a while he looked over at Damien.

The young inkling clearly wanted nothing to do with him but said nothing instead choosing to put on a fake smile.

" _Do you need anything_? The boy looked up at him and frowned. _Please tell me I'm not late_.

This only caused Damien more discomfort.

 _Shit I have to talk to this guy_! _Maybe If I make this quick I can get away from him_.

" _No your not late there's plenty of time_." The young inkling let our a sigh of relief.

" _Good it took me the whole night to get here I was worried I'd be late_!" He then stood up and ran to the back of the line. Damien feeling somewhat ashamed of himself for being so judgmental but he knew it wasn't the time to worry about such things.

He went over to his friends only to once again be interrupted again fifteen minutes later. This time by shouting on the other other side of the room. It was the boy before but this time he was surrounded by tall inklings. They were shouting at him and with their fists raised causing Damien to suspect that it would get violent.

* * *

Damien's suspicion was confirmed when one of the inkling punched him causing him to fall onto the ground. He tried to get of the ground but was immediately pinned to the floor.

Without much thought the group along with several other inklings ran over to them to stop the fight. One of the attackers a shorter inkling pulled out a knife in an attempt to keep everyone away from them.

Jason managed to muster the courage to a approach but was almost stabbed in the process. Jason immediately striked his throat causing the boy to fall down and drop his knife. One more approached but met a similar fate this time at the hands of Marcus. He dodged a punch from a taller inkling and knocked him down with a punch to his face.

At this point only three of the attackers remained. All of them attempt to over power Jason but were struck down by Damien and the the boy who was previously attacked.

After a few minutes the police arrived and took away the boys attakers. Damien and Eve noticed that the boy was sitting on a bench alone clearly upset. They sat next to him. He looked at the duo nervously then sighed." _I really appreciate what you did for me back there..._ ". Damien smiled then began to speak. " _It's no problem we couldn't just leave you with them_."

The boy frowned and began to stare at the floor." _I know but I didn't want to get anyone else involved_..." Eve didn't like what she heard at all but her interest in situation caused her to join in. " _Why where those guys attacking you anyway_?" The boy bit his lip and looked away from them. " _When I was on my way I hear I bumped into to them_. _I think they thought I had seen something I shouldn't have_. _They attacked me before I got here but I managed to fight them off_."

Now understanding him more Damiaen decided to stay with him for little longer." _OH WE FORGOT TO INTRODUCE OURSELVES_!" This startled both Eve and the boy. A big smile appeared on Damien's face but not for long as he was immediately slapped by Eve." _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR_?" Damien just stood there and massaged his cheek.

The boy gave the duo a small smile." _My name is Leaf_." Eve calmed down and stood up motioning Damien to do the same. " _My name is Yvonne but everyone call me Eve_." Damien held is hand towards leaf as a smile appeared on his face." _My names Damien nice to meet you_."

Leaf gave him a nervous smile and shook his hand. Suddenly Leaf began to grin. " _Are you two by any chance interested in competing in the ranked championships_? They shook their heads. _Well would you mind forming a team with me_? _I don't have a any friends here and it's required to have a team of four to register_.

Damien stood silent for a few seconds before coming up with an answer. " _Oh what the hell it's worth a try_!" Without saying a word Eve pulled him aside.

" _What are you thinking we don't have the time remember_. She whispered angrily." _Relax this could be some great practice for all of us_."

Eve sighed then put her hand onto his shoulder. " _Look you have little experience in turf war let alone ranked this isn't a good idea_. _Why do you want to do this anyway_?"

Damien began to nervously scratch his tentacles and began to blush. " _Well I did hear that the squid sisters would be there_. I can't believe y _our doing this to see your idols_."

Damien sighed and continued speaking. " _Well that and I think Leaf could use some friends he said he didn't have any living here_." _You really do have a heart_. Eve thought as she began to smile. They both walked back towards Leaf.

"Alright I'll join you two but only if your really serious about this." Both of the inkling boys nodded their heads in aggrement.

" _I'm so glad you joined and trust me you won't regret it_! _I've got to go sign us up now but let's_ _meet up again soon we're gonna need to practice a lot_!" Leaf yelled back as he ran back inside the building.

They were then approached by Marcus and Coral.

" _What are you doing out here_? _You should_ _come back inside_."

Damien ran up to him to bring him the news." _Marcus were gonna compete in the championships_!"

" _WAIT WHAT_?!"

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **A/N: I apologize for how long this chapter took for me to release. I don't want to get into the reasons because they are personal but I'm definitely going to get the next chapter out sooner.**

 **Note:Keep an eye on these new characters they won't be one off's**

 **Character Bios:**

 **Name:Coral**

 **Age: 15**

 **Sex:Female**

 **Skin color: Dark** **Brown**

 **Tentacles: Green**

 **Eye color: Green**

 **Background:** **Coral is the adoptive sister of Jason and a close friend of Eve**

 **Name:Jason**

 **Age:17**

 **Sex:Male**

 **Skin color: Peach**

 **Tentacles: Teal**

 **Eye color: Black**

 **Background:** **Jason is the adoptive brother of Coral. He can sometimes be over protective of her due to bullying she received at a young age.**

 **Name:Leaf**

 **Age:12( He developed faster than most inklings)**

 **Sex:Male**

 **Skin color: Light Brown**

 **Tentacles: Dark Green**

 **Eye color: Brown**

 **Background:** **Leaf dreams of winning the competition and become the first X ranked Inkling**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N **This chapter takes place two days after chapter 6**

 **Octo Valley Arc** **Part 1: Mission 1**

Marcus was fast asleep having decided he'd needed rest especially with how hectic his weak was. This didn't last long however as he was startled by the sound of his phone ringing causing Marcus to fall of the edge of his bed." _Shit_!" Exclaimed as he crawled up in pain. He looked over to his desk and saw that his phone was ringing. He rushed over to the other side of his room to grab it almost tripping in the process.

" _Hello._ " Suddenly he heard the faimilar sound of Cap'n Cuttlefish's voice.

" _I've go some good news_!"

" _Oh yeah_! _What is it_?"

" _Ya see I've been lookin' at that map you've brought me; and I've found the location of several zapfish and need ya to get over here_!"

" _I'll be right there sir_!" Marcus stumbled out out of his room then ran out the house and mounted his bike.

 **30 minutes later**

* * *

Marcus swam out the manhole to find the other waiting for him." _How did you get here before me Eve_? _You live so far away from here_?" Eve smiled then began to speak." _I hitched a over here_."

Marcus facepalmed as he thought some along the lines of: _why didn't I think of that_!

" _Never mind let's get back on topic you said you found some zapfish_. _Isn't that right Cap'n_?

The Cap'n smiled and walked away from his cabin.

" _Well ya see lots of em are can be found right here agents_!"

Damien looked around him." _I don't see anyplace where they could hid them here_."

" _I really should have been more specific_."The old man sighed as he sat on a small stool. He sat up straight and began to speak." _You see the zapfish can be found by super jumping from here_." Everyone groaned realizing it would be more difficult then they thought.

He then motioned for the agents to follow him.

" _Do ye see those launchpads_?" All of the agents nodded.

" _If ye use em you'll all be able to super jump to the zapfish locations_." The three inklings walked until they found one.

" _This is it this can take us to the zapfish_!" Marcus said with a wide grin.

" _Wait ye don't have any weapons_! _Don't go swimming down there yet, that place is full of enemies_!" The old man ran towards them with some small weapons in hand." _It wasn't easy but I convinced an old friend to make these for you_."

The weapons where small black in lime splattershot. He then explained their objective of finding all the zapfish that where scattered accross Octo valley." _Now there's no time to waste hop into that Ink pile and get over there!"_

The agents swam into the Ink which then sent flying into the sky.

 **Seconds later**

* * *

The agents immediately landed on building in a surprisingly empty city with their tentacles changing to green. Suddenly a voice was heard from their headsets.

" _Agents do ye see a flashing light nearby_?"

Damien looked behind him and grinned." _I see it is that the zapfish_?"

" _Yes but you've got to hurry up and grab it before they capture you_!"

" _Sure thing we'll be back in no time_!" Damien replied as the agents began to and shoot their ink.

It didn't take long before they saw an Octarian. Eve shot at it before it got the chance to attack.

Suddenly Marcus heard a woman's voice in his head.

" _Always look for an opening_!"

He immediately saw an opening and dived into the ink and swam behind it. He quickly shot it splating it instantly. He turned around to his staring at him with their jaws open wide.

" _How did you stop him that fast_!" Eve exclaimed.

Marcus nervously scratched his head and tried to think of an answer." _Nothing much I just noticed that his back was unguarded_. _But we don't have the time to discuss this let's go to the next building_!"

Marcus thought to himself. _Either I was imagining that or I'm going insane_.

The agents then dived into another swirling Ink pile and super jumped to the next building.

 **8 minutes later**

* * *

For a quite a while the agents would fight Octarian , super jump to the next building, and sometimes search for a Eve saw something ahead of that was a bit different.

" _There's no launchpad in do_ _we get out off here?"_

Suddenly the Cap'n spoke again.

 _"They know that yer here so their hiding them to stop you._ _There should be a large capsule nearby if you can find a key to open you can move on_!"

Suddenly two Octo Troopers with balloons tied to their hover crafts shot at the agents from above. Marcus was immediately splatted. In retaliation Damien quickly shot one quickly splatting it.

Eve got more clever and threw a Splat Bomb where the other was landing quickly disposing of it.

Suddenly Marcus reformed and fell on his knees.

" _Are you alright_?!" Marcus and Eve said simultaneously.

" _I'm fine it's just that shit really hurts_." He said with a small smile.

The voice came back almost on cue. _Always stay on guard you could get killed at any moment_!

 _"Wait who are you_?" Marcus asked receiving no response besides starting from his friends.

 _That voice sounds like the one I heard in the dream_. Marcus thought to himself. _I don't know why I hear it but for some reason I don't want to tell anyone_.

" _HEY ARE YOU GONNA KEEP US WAITING_?" Shouted a pissed off Eve. Marcus blushed then responded.

" _Oh shit I'm sorry_ _I was lost in my thoughts_!"

Eve tolled her eyes and pointed towards the launchpad." _T_ _he zapfish isn't that far ahead. She paused then began to speak there's something you need to say wait until we're finished"._

 **A few seconds later**

* * *

After landing on the final building the agents were immediately met with fire from a large Octarian.

With no time to find an opening they were left with no choice but to dodge in squid form. Swimming around trying to avoid the enemies ink.

The Octarian smiled." _Your not getting out of here alive_."

Damien switched back to his humanoid form." _Eve lets stun him_!" She switched into her humanoid form and nodded.

Damien threw a splat bomb at her but got splatted in the process. Eve then kicked the bomb towards the Octotrooper before it could explode. The bomb exploded upon impact covering him with green ink.

The remaining two agents shot at him taking him out in seconds. Damien reformed and gave his friends a thumbs up.

" _Looks like the zapfish is ours_!" He said with a smile.

They found the zapfish caged inside a ball that was made of glass. Marcus shot the glass which left the small zapfish surprisingly unharmed.

The dark skinned Inkling grabbed it then looked back at his friends.

" _Before we go I want to ask you two a question_." They nodded allowing him to continue.

" _Do you think we can beat them_? _We're outnumbered and surrounded bye our enemies,and any advantage we have now might not be enough for us to win_." Damien's grin faded as he cleared his throat and began to speak.

" _To be honest I really don't know, maybe today was a fluke but I'd rather fight then stand around and do nothing about it_."There was a short pause until Eve spoke up.

" _After what we've done so far I'm pretty optimistic about our chances_." Eve said bluntly.

" _Thanks guys —I really needed to hear that_." He smiled then pushed a button on his headset.

" _Alright Cap'n we got it_!" Marcus shouted confidently.

" _Great I'll send you all back right now_!" The old man responded.

Suddenly a bright light flashed on their weapons. And before anyone could react they were sent flying back.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
